


If I could turn back time

by Wrath_of_Roses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, F/F, Gen, Hosie, Magic, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrath_of_Roses/pseuds/Wrath_of_Roses
Summary: When another monster appears at the Salvatore Boarding School for the young and gifted, Hope Mikaelson is sent to another universe where magic and hippogriffs exist. Hope must find a way to get back home to a certain brunette siphon but when a perculiar necklace catches her eye what will she do?Follow the journey of a badass Hope Mikaelson, who still mourns the death of her parents, befriend Harry, Hermione and Ron.Or Hope is sent to the Harry Potter universe
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Harry Potter, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	1. A little green man with a top hat

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, I got this idea like a week ago and I have an idea where I want this story to go. So I hope you like it.  
> Oh and there's going to be more than one chapter  
> Desclaimer: I don't own any characters and some dialogue in the first few chapters are from the Harry Potter films.  
> Besides that, happy reading!

The night sky was filled with twinkling stars and a bright crescent moon. Despite it being late, the night air was uncharacteristically warm. Running had always been a release for Hope. It cleared her mind. All her inner turmoil would diminish as her paws hit the ground. The sound of fallen branches crunching under her weight, an owl hooting, and the distant rustling of the trees were all she was focusing on. Not on the death of her parents. Not on the pain she felt that morning when she woke on the anniversary of her father’s death. They say with time it gets easier, and she believed it… for the most part.  
She had started to move on with her life with the help of her friends, her Supersquad. She was gradually building a life, one with happiness, love, and hope. Gone were the days of wallowing in her bedroom, binge watching Netflix, and building walls around her. She would make her parents proud, change her family’s legacy, change what the Mikaelson name stood for and that’s exactly what she had been doing at the Salvatore Boarding School for the young and gifted. Protecting it, defending it from monsters and humans alike. She was a warrior.

However, for one-month, Hope allowed herself to go back to the old ways. To retreat to her dorm room and avoid everyone and anyone as she allowed herself to grieve the loss of her parents. _Four years. How could it have been so long? Four years without hearing my mum’s voice. Four years since I last saw my dad’s smile; the one he only had for me. Four years without their embrace or hearing them say they loved me. Would they be proud of the person I have become? Would they be mad for jumping into Malivore, thinking I was going to die? Would they be disappointed that I didn’t immediately tell everyone I was back? Would they understand?_

As the moon was slowly setting on the west coast, the white wolf slowed to a halt in front of the lake where Alaric and Hope would train. With one last howl, she turned around and sped behind the trees. The sound of crunching bones filled the morning air, then a petite auburn-haired girl emerged out of the forest. She sat on the end of the wooden deck, her feet dangling, barely touching the water. Tears fell down her cheeks as she swung her legs back and forth, wiping them away from time to time. She stayed as the sun rose and the birds started to chirp.

“Hope?” A small voice said from behind the trees.

Hope, staring out at the water, following a leaf being pushed by the current, didn’t hear it. Nor did she hear the crunching of the grass as a tall brunette walked over to her, determination in each step. However, as soon as the brunette saw the saddened look on her friend’s face, all determination extinguished, replaced with worry.

“Hope?” She asked once again, softly, as she placed her hand on the crying girl’s shoulder.

The girl underneath her jumped slightly at the sudden contact. She whipped her head around and found herself staring back at none other than Josie Saltzman. Her wavy hair resting on her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. She had a sweet smile that Hope reciprocated almost instantly. Somehow, the siphon’s presence was soothing to the older girl. The simple touch on her shoulder had stopped her from crying for the first time since she had changed back.

Hope watched as Josie sat next to her, only retrieving her hand to grab Hope’s instead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Josie asked as she looked at red and bloodshot eyes.

Hope turned her gaze back to the lake, taking a deep wobbly breath to calm herself before shaking her head. Josie knew what was wrong. Everyone in the school knew what month it was. The shrieks coming from Hope’s room four years ago were vivid in many people’s memories. It sent chills down people’s spines when they heard it. The miniature earthquake underneath the school was brief but hard to miss. The anguish surrounding the younger Mikaelson weeks later when her father had also died, revealing her identity, was forever etched into her classmate’s minds.

Josie knew not to push. Even though their friendship was fairly new, they had known each other for near a decade. Whenever someone would push Hope, she would pull away. Shut down. Josie didn’t want that. She wanted to be there for her friend. In any way she would need her. So, she knew it was best to wait for Hope to speak next, and that’s what she did.

“Were you looking for me?” Hope asked minutes later, still staring out at the view.

“Yes.”

“What for?”

“My dad needs to see you. There’s another monster on the loose around the grounds.” Josie said, turning her head to now face Hope's.

“Why didn’t you say so?” Hope said, shooting up. She was already mid stride before Josie processed her abrupt departure. Josie caught up to her as the school came in sight.

“What monster is it this time?” Hope asked, scanning the grounds.

“A leprechaun.”

“You’re telling me a little green man with a top hat is running around with a pot of gold, and your dad needs me for that?” She said in disbelief.

“Well… when you say it like that…” Josie said hesitantly, making Hope chuckle.

“Come on. Your dad needs us. Maybe if we sing ‘I’m a little Leprechaun’ he’ll dance around for us.” Hope’s comment made Josie laugh as they ran up to the school.

Ten minutes later, Hope and Josie were fighting side-by-side with the rest of the super squad. The Leprechaun was nothing like in the stories. He was conniving, quick witted and fast. He kept dodging every spell and attack thrown at him. He wore a dark green suite, a black top hat and a black pouch that held golden pebbles. He would throw them, aiming for members of the Supersquad. At first it hit Rafael in the head, exploding in his face, briefly disorientating him as the cloud of smoke dissipated. Then one exploded between MG and Jed who tripped over each other and fell. The Leprechaun laughed at the scene, leaving Hope an opening to tackle the little man and ripping his pouch from him.

“Hey!” He yelled as the pouch was thrown to the other side of the classroom, out of reach. He soon shut up when he saw Hope’s eyes turn gold as a growl slipped her lips. Her fangs ascended as she lifted her head before attacking the leprechaun’s throat. Before she could sink her teeth in his throat, however, she felt the Leprechaun disappear from under her. She fell the short distance and hit the floor with a small thud. Groaning slightly, she looked up.

“What the fuck?” She asked.

Hope was no longer in her history of magic classroom surrounded by her friends. Before her stood a grand castle with countless towers, and a cabin at the edge of a forest with a garden filled with large pumpkins. She whipped her head to the sound of teenage boys snickering at the top of the hill. One was blond and reminded Hope of a certain witch at home who had broken Josie's heart. Suddenly, another three teens appeared out of a bridge entrance, leading up to the castle. There were two boys, one a freckled redhead, the other dark brown haired with circular glasses, and a fuzzy haired girl. The girl dressed in a pink cardigan, strutted up to the snickering boys, in anger, who suddenly noticed their presence.

“Ah come to see the show!” The cocky blond boy sneered in an English accent.

“You. You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!” The frizzy-haired girl yelled as she pulled out her wand.

 _Huh. That’s an… odd insult._ Hope thought to herself as she watched the scene unfold behind some trees.

“Hermione, no! He’s not worth it.” The freckled boy said, trying to calm Hermione down.

The boy seemed to whimper under the wand, making Hope chuckle slightly. Slowly, Hermione lowered her wand and started to walk away. The blond boy, however, started to laugh, until his face was hit by Hermione’s right hand making him kneel in pain. The two boys with him quickly checked up on him, then they all ran away. Leaving behind Hermione and her two friends. Hope held in her laugh and was thoroughly impressed by the punch the young girl had thrown.

“That felt good.” Hermione said to her friends.

 _Yeah, no kidding._ Hope thought.

“Not good. Brilliant.” The tall redhead said proudly.

The trio then walked down the hill and into the hut. This was Hope’s window. She would be able to find out where she was. As a precaution, she cast an invisibility spell and walked over to the hut.


	2. Shut up, will you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. So, I haven't really decided when I'll be posting these chapters but this one was ready and I felt like posting it.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Hope had found herself peering through a window, crouching down as not to be seen. At first, she was startled by the man with a bushy beard and strong accent who was bigger than an average man. The three kids Hope was following were sitting around a round wooden table, talking. Then, the tall man, who Hope heard was called Hagrid, walked over to a tea pot.

“Scabbers!” The freckled boy shouted out in glee. “He’s alive!”

“You need to keep a closer eye on your pet, Ron.” Hagrid said.

 _Ron? Poor dude._ Hope thought. Then, her wolf ears caught the faint sound of chatter coming from the hilltop. She turned her head and saw three men walking down the steps, one with a curved axe of some sort that reminded Hope of the grim reaper. As a reflex, she hid behind the hut, near a back door. Whilst keeping her head down, she heard a quiet conversation coming from her left. She turned her head to the hushed voices and saw no one. Intrigued, she quietly walked along the garden, careful not to step on anything. As she did, she caught a glimpse of the conversation.

“Harry you can’t.” The familiar voice said.

“Hermione, that’s the man who betrayed my parents. You don’t expect me to just sit here.” Harry said, starting to stand up. Hope saw the messy dark hair appearabove a stack of pumpkins, but as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared.

Hope crept up beside the large fruit, dodging a bird like creature she recognised from the books she would read in preparation for the next monster attack. It was a hippogriff. Having seen her fill of monsters, their appearances now were somewhat lacking on the surprise factor. However, Hope did not expect to find Hermione and the boy with the round glasses from earlier – who she guessed was Harry – hiding behind fruits, looking like they had come back from a battlefield, when they were still in the hut. _They are still in the hut, right?_ Hope thought to herself. To appease her mind, she looked back through the open window and saw the three friends and Hagrid chatting. The action had the opposite effect of what she had hoped. She turned her attention back to the two standing a mere feet away from her. Their clothes were covered in mud and blood, and their hair, a mess.

 _How is that possible?_ She asked herself.

“Yes, and you must.” Hermione said sternly. “Harry, you’re in Hagrid’s hut now. If you just go bursting in, you’ll think you’ve gone mad. Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time Harry. We can’t be seen.”

 _Meddle with time? Wizards? What the fuck is going on!?_ Hope’s head was spinning. She didn’t have a clue about what was going on. How could there be two versions of one person at the same time. _Meddle with time? What does that mean?_ The only thing that seemed to calm Hope somewhat was the knowledge that they were wizards. If they were wizards, that meant they had magic. That meant they could help, and Hope would need all the help she could get to travel back home.

“Fudge is coming.” Hermione said, yanking Hope out of her thoughts. “And we aren’t leaving. Why aren’t we leaving?” She asked confused, her gaze focused on the other side of the garden.  
Then she peered down at the pumpkin in front of her. A look of recognition flashed across her face as she picked up a pebble. Seconds later, she threw it towards the hut and ducked down as a faint crash was heard. Despite this, the trio inside didn’t move. With a roll of her eyes, Hermione threw a stone, which hit the back of Harry’s head making him turn around. Suddenly, the Hermione and Harry beside Hope ran behind some trees and watched themselves scurrying out of the hut and behind the pumpkin stack.

When the trio ran back towards the hill, Hope watched the two wizards free the hippogriff named Buckbeak from the garden. She then followed their retreating forms as they walked deeper into the woods. From time to time, she would step on a branch or shove some leaves out of her way purely out of instinct, forgetting she was not to be seen, making Harry look behind from time to time scrunching his brows. However, the big hippogriff running around the forest was making far more noise than Hope was, helping her mask her presence.

After a tiring hour, walking through a dense forest, the young wizards and tribrid reached a clearing. Hope was mesmerised. It was getting late. The sun had already set as the first stars of the night sky started to twinkle. As Hope looked around, she saw a tree with limp branches and the castle. Only this time she could see the size of it. It was ten times bigger than the Salvatore school, the grounds disappearing into the horizon.

“Wow.” Hope breathed out.

“Who's there?” Harry asked sternly as he turned around, wand in hand. Hermione quickly followed suit.

Hope cursed internally as she wondered what to do. On the one hand, she could use their help, on the other she didn’t know them and so she couldn’t trust them. However, her decision was quickly made for her as she felt herself stiffen and fall face first to the ground. Her ears perched at the sound of footsteps approaching her.

“And who are you?” Hermione asked sternly, wand inches away from touching Hope’s hair.

Hope groaned, embarrassed she didn’t escape whatever curse the girl, towering over her, had cast. The tribrid knew to never let her mind wander when in uncharted territory, and this place was certainly that. She felt hands grab her by the arms, pulling her up and back on her feet. Still stiff as a needle, she relied on whoever was holding her to not let her go. If they did, she would only fall back down again.  
With a flick of her wand, Hermione undid her jinx on the stranger. Harry took a step back, loosening his grip on the girl as his friend looked at the auburn-haired girl sternly.

“I’m Hope.” The tribrid said. “I’m new?”

“What are you doing in the forbidden forest, Hope?” Hermione asked, emphasising the girl’s name.

“Just… wandering around. Getting a lay of the land, you know?” Hope replied shrugging.

“How long have you been following us? And why were you invisible?”

Hope felt like she was being interrogated, but years of practice had taught her to think on the spot, deviating the conversation to safer territory. Which is exactly what she was going to do.

“How is it possible you two were in two places at the same time? Huh?” Hope asked, glaring at the witch in front of her.

“We… h-how…”

“I saw you. Both of you.” Hope continued, ignoring Hermione’s stuttering, looking back at Harry for the first time since the spell was lifted.

A howl coming from the clearing, interrupting whatever counter argument Hermione had on the tip of her tong. The three teens’ attention turned to the small crowd near the Whomping Willow. One figure was holding tightly onto a man morphing into a … a beast?

“What is that?” Hope asked.

“Professor Lupin. He’s turning into a werewolf.”

Hope looked back at the now two-meter-tall beast, attacking the man, who, moments ago, was holding him tightly by the waist. As Hope started jogging to the scene ahead, Hermione started howling.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked as he pushed her hands away from her face.

“Saving you.” She replied hurriedly before howling once again.

Both Harry and Hope turned around when Lupin howled back. He turned around and ran towards the woods, leaving behind a panting-Harry at the top of the clearing.

“Now he’s coming here.” Harry groaned.

“Yeah, I didn’t think about that. Run!” Hermione yelled, grabbing Harry’s hand before running deeper into the woods. Hope trailing behind them.

The two wizards stopped behind a rather large tree, catching their breath. Hope stayed close by, peering the forest with her golden wolf eyes. She was already in her fighting stance when she saw Lupin running towards them.

The werewolf looked nothing like the wolves back at Salvatore. He was grey, skinny to the point where his rib cage was visible and his fur was so thin and small it reminded Hope of the baby hairs one would have at the back of their neck. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Hermione and Harry running for their lives. Her eyes rolled by reflex before turning her attention back to the so-called werewolf who was ready to pounce. As Lupin was in mid-jump, Hope cast a knockout spell. The grey skinny beast fell limp on the ground with a small whine.

“What did you do?” A voice, laced with concern and anger, behind Hope asked.

“Knocked him out.” She turned around and saw the two panting wizards standing before her. Harry perched on a tree and Hermione only a few feet away from Hope. “No thanks to you two.” Hope added.  
“We thought you were right behind us. No one in their right mind would stay anywhere near a werewolf on a full moon.” Harry chimed in.

Hope replied with a small shrug, not knowing how to answer that. How could she say that she too was a wolf? That she had spent many a moon running around the Salvatore grounds, letting the cold air of the night fill her lungs and brush her fur as she ran. Hermione took a step closer, letting a branch crack under her weight. She opened her mouth slightly, a few syllables escaping her lips when a loud growl made all three teens jump. Hope turned around and instantly took a few steps back, backing up into Hermione.

“I thought you knocked him out?” Hermione whisper-yelled.

“I did.”

“Well you certainly didn’t do a good job of it.” The frizzy haired girl retorted.

“Shut up, will you? Now run, I’ll distract it.”

“How?”

“That’s not important. Just run.” Hope snapped, pushing Hermione in Harry’s direction.

Once the two wizards were out of sight, Hope’s attention turned back to the very awake and angry werewolf before her. She quickly started to run in the opposite direction, trying to get as much distance between Lupin and Hermione and Harry. As she ran, Hope kept casting spell after spell. Trying to hit the beast catching up to her. Eventually, she hit him in the leg with a fire spell, making him yelp in pain and slow down. She cast another one, this time aimed at his chest. It caught on fire, burning whatever fur was left before dying down. With another cry, the werewolf turned around and ran away. Hope was now left in the middle of the forest, catching her breath.

Suddenly, the night air dropped to below freezing, making Hope shiver despite her wolf side that usually kept her warm. Hope instantly looked around, trying to find a reason for the sudden change in the air. That’s when she saw dark draped figures seamlessly floating in the sky above her. She noticed the leaves and branches of the trees around her freeze up. With her curiosity peeking, Hope followed wherever these figures were heading. As she was walking, she noticed the feelings of dread and despair growing inside of her. The death of her parents and uncle on her mind, bringing tears to her eyes. Hope tried thinking about something else, something happy but there was nothing. She felt as if she would never feel joy ever again. As if it was ripped from her soul and to never be returned.

Despite all her inner turmoil, Hope kept on walking until she reached a small lake. The draped figures were hovering over two people on the other side of it. Hope instantly recognised Harry clinging on to a black-haired man who seemed on the brink of death. One by one the black figures floated closer to Harry and the stranger, making Harry scream in pain. Each time they seemed to get weaker and weaker, until Harry collapsed.

“This is horrible.” Hope heard. Her eyes looked for the familiar voice in the trees before her.

“Don’t worry. My dad will come. He’ll conjure the Patronus.” Harry said. “Any minute now. Right there. You’ll see.”

Hope kept on looking until she spotted them. Hermione was leaning against a tree whilst Harry stood proud, his chest heaving. Quietly, Hope retreated back into the forest and walked towards them.

“Harry listen to me. No one’s coming.” Hermione said.

“Don’t worry. He will. He will come.” Harry replied, his gaze fixed on the scene before him.

The black figures were still hovering over the two bodies on the ground. Hope stopped in her tracks when she saw a small blue ball escape the stranger’s mouth, floating inches away from him.

“You’re dying. Both of you.” Hermione said, barely above a whisper.

In a flash, Harry ran up to the rock in front of the lake and pulled out his wand.

“Expecto Patronum!” He yelled with all his might.

In an instant at the end of his wand a white substance emerged, twirling. Then in pulses, walls of magic ran across the lake hitting every black hooded figure. It wasn’t until every figure was gone that Harry slowly lowered his wand.

“That was… wow.” Hope said, walking closer to them.

“You seem to say that a lot. It’s like you’ve never seen magic before.” Hermione said turning around.

“I have, just not your magic.” Hope blurted out. Suddenly her eyes widened when she noticed what she said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hermione asked, lifting her brow up.

“Hermione, we don’t have time for this!” Harry said. “Sirius!”


	3. Wait, you dated a bird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the likes and the hits! It means a lot

Hope stood in the quad, lurking in the shadows waiting for Harry and Hermione to come back from saving an innocent man. It was late, the stars in the night sky were slowly disappearing. Hope walked slowly towards a stone bench and sat down. It was the perfect spot to wait. The stone wall hid Hope from anyone lurking in the hallways of the castle this late at night. 

As she was waiting, Hope’s mind started to wonder. She thought back to earlier when she was following the black hooded figures and the spell Harry cast. She might not have understood much from this world with the little time she had spent there, but she knew that whatever spell that was, it required immense power. Harry will be of great use to her later. From what Hope had seen, Hermione was a snarky young witch who enjoyed punching blond bullies. Still, there was something about her that was drawing Hope to her. 

She wondered what her friends were doing. Were they looking for a way to get her back? Did they capture that damn leprechaun that sent her here? Was Lizzie taking the reins? Was Doctor Saltzman going to be useful for once? Was Josie in the library, looking through numerous grimoires and books, trying to find a way to snap Hope out of this place? Did the siphon have that little crinkle in between her eyebrows when she was focusing? Or did they forget her once again? Did, by casting her away, everyone forget her existence once more?

As Hope was deep in thought, she did not notice Buckbeak land in the middle of the quad with three wizards on his back. The black-haired man helped Hermione off the hippogriff then all three of them walked behind another stone wall. 

“I’ll be forever grateful for this. To both of you.” Sirius said as they reached the corner to the corridor Hope was currently in.

“I want to go with you.” Harry said.

“One day perhaps. For some time, my life will be too unpredictable, and besides, you’re meant to be here.” 

“But, you’re innocent.” The young wizard pleaded.

“And you know it. And for now, that’ll do.” Sirius said softly. “I expect you are tired of hearing this, but you look so much like your father. Except your eyes. You have – “

“My mother’s eyes.”

“It’s cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lilly and you so little. Know this, the ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them in here” He said as he put his hand on Harry’s chest.

Hope’s heart fell a little at these words. Harry, too, was an orphan. She looked back at the scene before her and saw Sirius walk back to where they left Buckbeak. Once he had mounted him, he looked back at Hermione and said, “You really are the brightest witch of your age.” That brought a smile to Hermione’s face.

With a kick to Buckbeak’s sides, the hippogriff took off. Hermione and Harry watched as Harry’s last family member flew off into the horizon. Once he was gone, Harry turned around and called Hope’s name.

“I’m here.” She said taking a few steps to appear before them.

“We need to go. Follow us.” Harry said before turning around and running inside.

They ran up some stone steps until they reached two big wooden doors being closed by an elderly man. He was wearing long silver robes that matched the colour of his long pointy beard. The trio arrived just in time for the man to turn around and smile at them. Before he walked away, however, he lingered on Hope then on the red Salvatore Boarding School crest etched on her jumper. As he left, Hermione opened the door to reveal what seemed to be an infirmary.

“This is the hospital wing.” Harry whispered to Hope, who nodded as she looked around. Empty hospital beds lined the two sides of the room, except for one. Ron was currently occupying a bed in the far end of the room. He wore a startled expression on his face.

“How did you get there? I was talking to you there. Now you’re there.” Ron said flabbergasted pointing to where his friends faded in front of him to the three people standing in front of the doors.

“What’s he talking about Harry?” Hermione asked sarcastically.

“Honestly, Ron. How can somebody be in two places at once?” Harry said making the two girls behind him chortle.

When the laughter died down, Ron noticed the short auburn-haired girl standing a few feet behind his friends.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” He asked.

Everyone’s gaze fell on Hope, who raised her eyebrow then walked closer to Ron’s bed.  
“I’m Hope.” She said with a small smile, trying to seem friendly.

“We met her in the forest.” Harry chimed in. “She saved us from Lupin when he transformed into a werewolf.”

“I don’t remember her.” Ron stated with a furrowed brow.

“Ron, there’s something we need to tell you.” Hermione said, walking up to him and sitting besides him on an empty spot of the bed.

At the same time, Harry sat on the chair near his friend whilst Hope awkwardly stood at the end of the bed. She watched as the two wizards recounted their adventure to their bedridden friend. Ron’s shocked face mimicked her own when Hermione explained the piece of jewellery resting on her chest. Hope then noticed the relief Ron expressed when he heard that Buckbeak and Sirius were safe. 

“Who was he?” Hope asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Sirius Black. My family.” Harry replied.

“An innocent man who was framed by a death eater.” Hermione added.

“A what?” Hope asked. “Is that another creature or something?” The longer Hope stayed here the stranger this world seemed to her. Hippogriffs, dementors and now death eaters. Is this what a world without Malivore would look like?

Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at the strange girl in front of them with an incredulous look. Everyone knew of the death eaters… unless you were a muggleborn. Surely though, Hope had been to another wizarding school. She could cast spells but neither wizard could see a wand on her. Did some witches and wizards not need wands to cast spells? She didn’t know of dementors or death eaters… This all seemed suspicious to the three wizards who had dealt with their fair share of mysteries. 

“Who are you?” Hermione asked for the second time that night, shifting on the bed to face Hope.

“I already told you. I’m Hope.” She answered with a furrowed brow.

“Where are you from?” The witch asked.

“Um Louisiana.”

“America? Well that explains the accent.” Harry chimed in.

“Do you go to school there?” Hermione asked, ignoring Harry’s comment.

“Yes.” 

“What’s the name of your school?”

“Oh… Um Salvatore.” Hope answered.

“Huh.”

“What?” Hope asked.

“There’s only one school in America for wizards and that’s Illvermorny. So, I’m going to ask you again. Who are you?”

Hope ran a hand through her hair, trying to buy herself some time to think before answering. Eventually she let out a long sigh before saying barely above a whisper, “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.” 

“Try us. You wouldn’t believe what we’ve been through.” Ron said amicably. Hope replied with another sigh before taking a few steps forward, flicking her wrist and sitting down on the chair she had just summoned. 

“Well… first you should know I’m not from here. This world I mean. Where I come from it’s similar yet completely different to what I have seen here. We have witches, werewolves, and vampires yes. I’ve seen my fair share of creatures like a dragon, a giant spider – “

“Oh, we have those.” Ron blurted out.

With a tight lipped smile Hope continued. “These monsters are coming out of this pit called Malivore. Malivore uses them to do his bidding. Which right now means kidnapping my ex-boyfriend who happens to be a phoenix, so Malivore can rise once more.”

“Wait, you dated a bird?” Harry grimaced as he imagined Hope kissing Fawkes, Dumbledore’s phoenix. 

“Yes, well no. He was – is a human who just can’t die. When he does, he’s – “

“Reborn from the ashes.” Harry said thoughtfully, making Hope nod slightly. 

“So, you’re a witch. Do you cohabitate with the vampires and werewolves?” Hermione asked sceptfully.

“I’m… a lot of things.”

“What do you mean by that?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I’m a witch but I’m also a werewolf and a vampire. A tribrid. The only one of my kind. However, I haven’t activated my vampire side yet.” 

“How do you activate your vampire side?” Ron asked intrigued, lifting himself slightly with his forearms.

“I have to die.” Hope answered.

The room fell silent letting the weight of Hope’s words float in the air. Hope noticed the moonlight shining through the windows, bathing the room in different shades of blue. Her gaze fell back to the trio in front of her. Harry’s face was turned, fixed on the empty bed besides him. Ron was staring at Hope, gulping loudly as the tribrid noticed him. Hermione was looking down at her hands, playing with her fingers.

“Not to be rude…” Hermione said after a few minutes in utter silence. “But how can we believe a word you have said?” She asked as she lifted her head to look at Hope.

“I can show you if you wish.” Hope said as she sat up and stood in front of Hermione. She flinched when Hope lifted her hands to the witch’s temples. “Relax, I’m just going to show you where I come from.” 

With a mumbled okay, Hope rested her fingers on Hermione’s temples and they both closed their eyes. 

_Flash_

“Hope. Andrea. Mikaelson.” Lizzie said behind Hope who was doing sit ups in the middle of the town square.

“What?” A startled Hope said, jumping up, her heart racing.

“It’s official. I remember everything.”

_Flash_

A teary-eyed Hope sat on a bed, sitting across from Josie.

“I miss you.” 

“Landon or no Landon, you belong here. I want you to stay.” Josie said.

_Flash_

Before Hope was Landon’s body, deep in the forest, with his throat ripped out. As Rafael was in Hope’s embrace, Landon’s body started to smoke. Suddenly flames engulfed his corpse. Moments later the ash crumbled, and Landon shot up, gasping for air.

_Flash_

“Always and forever.”

_Flash_

As Hope’s hands dropped to her sides, Hermione opened her eyes. She stared back at Hope with a mixture of feelings until she settled on one. Determination glittered in her eyes before she spoke.

“We’ll get you home, Hope Mikaelson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the story so far? What do you think will happen? 
> 
> Next chapter we will see what's happening at the Salvatore Boarding School


	4. You love her, don’t you?

She slammed the book shut and pushed it across the table with a frustrated sigh. Then reached for another book, this one weighed more than the last. Hopefully, something useful would be in this one. Halfway through the second page, Josie noticed she wasn’t paying attention to what she was reading. With a groan she closed the book, folded her arms, and buried her head in them. 

“Hey Josie?” MG asked cautiously as he walked up to her table in the library littered with books. It had been a week since Hope went missing and Josie was beyond worried. As soon as the super squad caught the leprechaun, they threw him into one of the wolf transitioning cells. As a precaution, Doctor Saltzman had him restrained with some spelled handcuffs prohibiting the monster from performing any sort of magic. Everyday Doctor Saltzman would go and talk to the leprechaun, trying to find out where he had sent Hope. But the monster was cunning and stubborn. He would not reveal where she was, to Josie’s frustration. On the third night, after hours in the library going through any and all books to do with leprechauns, she had had enough and stormed down to the wolf transitioning cells. 

“Where is she?” She asked as she barged into the room where the sleeping leprechaun lay.  
His eyes opened sleepily at the harsh sound of an angry teenage girl yelling at him.

“And who are you?” He questioned, looking at her from head to toe.

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is where you sent Hope.” She spat back at him.

“It’s only polite to introduce oneself. How else am I to know with whom I am addressing?”

“Josie. Now spill, where did you send Hope?” She asked once again, crossing her arms, and glaring at him.

“It’s nice to meet you too Josie. I assume it’s short for Josette. What a lovely name that is. I’m Blarney. What can I do for you this fine evening?” He asked standing up, wiping the dust off his trousers. 

Josie took one step forward in a menacing way, trying to intimidate Blarney. “Tell me where you sent my friend.”

“Your friend? You mean that vile creature who tried to bite me with her fangs? Why would I do that?”

“She’s. Not. A. Vile. Creature. She’s a beautiful person. Now, tell me where she is.” Josie’s eyes were flashing red with anger. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her nails had broken skin. 

“No.” He said slyly, the side of his lip turning upwards. His answer made Josie’s blood boil. Without realising it she siphoned the floor and yelled as she opened the cell door, summoning the leprechaun to her side. Josie didn’t even notice her father running into the room as she had her hands on the leprechaun’s face, siphoning every drop of magic from him. It wasn’t until she was yanked from him that she noticed what she had done. Doctor Saltzman locked Blarney back up securely before turning to his daughter who was looking down at her hands with a mixture of disgust and fear. 

“What… what have I done?” She muttered to herself, unshed tears blurring her vision. Quickly her father rushed to her side. Hesitantly he pulled her into a hug, but she quickly swatted his arms away and ran out of the room.

Ever since the incident, Josie hadn’t been down to the werewolf cells, instead she spent all of her free time researching for different ways to get Hope back. It had been three days straight that she slept in the library, her face glued to a book. It had been three mornings where Dorian would wake her up with a worried look. So, when Josie hadn’t shown up for dinner yet again it wasn’t hard for MG to find her with her nose stuck in a book. 

“It’s getting late Josie. Maybe you want to eat something? There’s some leftovers in the kitchen.” He said softly, trying to coax the girl out of there.

“I’m fine. I’m not hungry. Go and eat without me.” She said flailing her hand at him.  
“I already have. It’s nine pm Josie. You look exhausted and you haven’t slept in your room for three nights. Maybe you should take it easy.”

Josie’s head snapped up with a venomous gaze. “Take it easy? Did Hope take it easy when I had dark magic in me? Did she take it easy when Lizzie, Dad and I were in the prison world? No. So, I will not ‘take it easy’.”

“That’s… that’s not what I meant.” MG muttered, taking a step back and looking at his shoes. “I just… You need to rest, in a bed not on the couch or on a chair. Doing this isn’t going to help Hope. What will she think when she gets back and learns you weren’t taking care of yourself, huh?” 

“You mean if she comes back.” Josie murmured as she focused back on the book in front of her.

“She will come back. We will make sure of it. But you need to rest. Maybe a good meal and a good night's sleep will help. Who knows maybe the leprechaun – “ 

“Blarney.”

“Right, Blarney. Maybe Blarney will have told us where he sent Hope by then.” MG said as he started piling the books on the table. “Come on. There’s a veggie burger in the fridge with your name on it.” He then picked up the stack and walked out of the library with a reluctant Josie following him. 

That night, after a much-needed shower and a good meal, Josie felt somewhat better. Lizzie had been overjoyed to finally see her sister elsewhere, other than the library, but her joyfulness soon decreased when she noticed her sister’s mood. She would only receive one-word answers and huffs whenever she tried to talk to her brunette twin. She couldn’t understand why Josie was acting like this. Sure, Hope was missing. Sure, Lizzie was sad about it. But she couldn’t understand why she was feeling guilt, fear, and hopelessness through her twin bond.

“Jo?” She asked once both twins were settled in their beds, the only source of light was Lizzie’s lamp. Her sister hummed in response. “What… I mean why…” She paused to think on how she would phrase her next sentence. She didn’t want to seem rude or snarky. Lizzie genuinely wanted to understand what was going on in her sister’s mind. A minute went by and still Lizzie hadn’t found the right words. The lack of response from her twin made Josie turn to her side and watch her sister who was deep in thought. Finally, after a long deliberation Lizzie turned to her side to face her sister and spoke.

“Jo, why are you doing this? And by this, I mean why are you so invested? And before you say it’s what Hope did for us…. I know that’s not the only reason. What is it?” She asked softly, almost a whisper. She watched as her sister contemplated what she had said. Josie held her gaze fixed on the empty space underneath Lizzie’s bed as she bit her lip slightly.  
“I don’t know. I mean when I saw her disappear into thin air like that, I felt empty? I don’t know. It’s hard to describe. I just know that I won’t breathe until she’s back. Until I know she’s safe. Until…”

_Until she’s back in my arms._

“You love her, don’t you?” Lizzie said, finally understanding why her twin was so down.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I like her, that I know. Love? I… maybe.” She finally said as she lifted her gaze to her sister’s eyes. Lizzie slipped out of her bed and crawled into her sister’s. She wrapped her arms around her and waited for Josie to fall asleep. When she could hear her twin’s breathing slow down, the blond sister let herself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? What would you like to see happen next?


	5. Scurvy Cur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's awkward for me to write the HP character's dialogue. Sooo I hope I did them justice  
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Hope? Hope?” Hermione bellowed as she crawled into the shrieking shack with a tray of food hovering behind her. As she reached the end and peered through the crawl space, she noticed black combat boots a few inches away from her face. She looked up and saw an amused Hope with her arms crossed. With a slight huff, Hermione stood up and wiped the dirt off her robes before picking up the tray she had charmed to follow her. It had been nudging her throughout the crawl which had annoyed her very much.

“You know, if you had listened to me, I wouldn’t have to crawl through that passageway every day to bring you food.” She complained as she walked into the closest room, tray in hand. Hope following behind her.  
It was a dingy room, the windows boarded up like all the others in the house. In the middle of the room stood a dining table that was slanted because one of its feet had broken off. But, since Hope had settled in, she had had time to fix the place up. The dining room was no longer dusty, moldy and the wallpaper was stuck to the walls instead of in shreds on the floor. Out of the six chairs, only four were repaired. Hope knew she could have fixed the entire shack with a flick of her wrist, but she found the manual work therapeutic. She couldn’t wolf out as much as before. She didn’t know the place well enough and she couln't trust herself to not attack a creature in the forbidden forest.

Hope had been here for two weeks now, and, in that time, she had learnt a lot of things about this world. For instance, Hogwarts is as dangerous – if not more so – as the Salvatore Boarding School. What kind of school has a basilisk and a forest filled with different creatures including giant spiders and a three headed dog? Harry, Ron, and Hermione had told Hope all about their different classes and their school life in between looking for a way to get the tribrid home. Hope was too curious to not inquire about the boy Hermione had punched. It was some boy named Draco Malfoy who, after the three wizards vented about him to her, reminded the tribrid of Penelope Park.

“We talked about this. I can’t risk people seeing me and asking questions.” Hope said as she rolled her eyes. Hermione put the tray on the table and sat down. Hope jumped on the table, sitting next to the food. She picked up an apple and started eating it whilst Hermione rambled.

“We could pretend you’re an exchange student from Illvermorny. It would be fine. No one would need to know. Dumbledore would help if we explained it to him. He has a soft spot for Harry, so as long as he’s there I’m sure Dumbledore would agree.”

“Mhmm and how can I be sure that I can trust Dumbledore?” Hope asked, taking another bite of her apple staring at the young teenager with her brow lifted.

“You trust me, no?”

“Barely.” Hope retorted with a smirk.

With a roll of her eyes and a small smile Hermione said, “Well trust my judgment. Dumbledore would be an ally. He’s the greatest wizard there is. He might know how to help you, better than us at least.”  
Hermione had a good point and Hope knew it, but she still felt uneasy revealing herself to someone else. But, if this man was as powerful as Hermione let it seem, then maybe she might have to talk to this Dumbledore. So, with a deep sigh and one last bite of her apple, she nodded.

“Great! Okay, now eat up. Tomorrow we will take you to meet Dumbledore. Good night Hope.” And with that, Hermione left leaving an unenthusiastic Hope behind.

The next morning, Hope woke up from the four-poster bed dreading the day. It was a Saturday, so Harry, Ron and Hermione would be here after breakfast. Reluctantly, Hope threw her covers off and sat up. The cold floor against her feet helped to wake her up. With a yawn, she stood up and started walking to the bathroom. If she were to get through this day, she would be needing a shower.  
It was when she was underneath the steaming water that Hope was grateful the shower was one of the first things she had fixed in the shack. The warm droplets hit all the right places, soothing the tension the tribrid held in her shoulders. As time went on, Hope felt uncharacteristically happy and relaxed to the point she started singing.

_My heart has a little crush on you_

_So immature but these butterflies, they keep me laughing_

_My heart wrote a little song for you_

_Won’t you take a listen and dance with me to the rhythm_

The song brought a smile to Hope’s face as it reminded her of Josie. She had heard that song only once, when Doctor Saltzman, Hope, the twins, Dorian, Emma, and Kaleb were on a mission to find the urn. The words the brunette twin sang had pulled a string in Hope’s heart. Secretly, she had hoped that the song was about her, although she would never admit that out loud.

After, Hope got out of the shower and got dressed in some of Hermione’s clothes that fit almost perfectly – the benefits of being small – she went down to the dining room. She started working on one of the remaining broken chairs whilst waiting for the three wizards to show up. One hour later with another chair fixed, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had finally arrived.

“We come bearing gifts.” Ron said sheepishly. Out of all of them, Hope had interacted the least with Ron. She didn’t understand why, but if she were honest, she wasn’t going to try. Harry on the other hand seemed amused whenever Ron would be in the same room as the tribrid.

“Hi.” Hope said straightening up. She walked over to the table and joined them as they sat down, leaving the damaged chair behind. “Oh pancakes, my favourite!” She said as she reached for her breakfast.

“Yeah, I know.” Ron muttered under his breath.

“What?” Hope asked in between bites.

“No-nothing.” He stuttered, looking away as he tried to cover his blush. Hope merely shrugged and continued eating as Harry and Hermione tried stifling their laughter. Once they had calmed down, Harry turned his attention to Hope.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Quite honestly, nervous. What if he doesn’t believe me? Or worse what if he does and then proceeds to attack me? I’m really not in the mood to fight anyone today.” Hope said as she dusted off her fingers.  
“Don’t worry. He won’t do that. If anything, he will sit you down and ask you millions of questions about your world.” Hope hummed at Harry’s reply. She was a pessimist. It was obvious she would think of the worst case scenarios.

“Are you ready?” Hermione asked.

“I guess.”

“Great. Now put these one.” The young witch said as she threw a backpack on the table. Inside, were some Hogwarts robes, a scarlet and gold tie and some black trousers and a black jumper. Hope scrunched her nose up at the uniform. She had seen her friends – if she could call them that – wearing these, but never had she thought she would have to. It only made sense, however. How else was she supposed to sneak into the school without being noticed?

“You look fine, stop fretting.” Hermione whispered as all four of them walked down the third-floor hallway up to the entrance to Dumbledore’s office.

“So, where to now?” Hope asked once they had stopped in front of a Gargoyle statue. Before anyone could answer, however, the statue started to turn and reveal stone steps and black robes descending them.

“Well, what have we here? Potter, Weasley, Granger and … I don’t believe we have met. Who may you be?” The thin man with greasy black hair and sallow skin asked, towering over the teenagers. Hope noticed the change in the atmosphere. Whoever he was, he wasn’t one to mess with.

“I’m Hope Mikaelson.” She said, standing her ground. The others might have hitched their breaths when he arrived, but Hope was not afraid of this man.

“Well, Miss Mikaelson, how is it I have never seen you before? I don’t recall seeing you in any of my classes or at any school meals.”

“Hope is new.” Hermione chimed in.

“Miss Granger, it seems that even out of class you never know when to hold your tongue. Five points from Gryffindor.” Ron was about to protest when Snape glared at him. “Do you want it to be ten points?” He spat. Ron shook his head and looked down at his feet.

“Now, what are you doing in front of the headmasters office? Shouldn’t you be studying?” He continued.

“We… we…” Harry was trying to find an excuse, but his mind went blank.

“I believe I asked them to join me.” A raspy yet kind voice said from behind Snape. “You see I have become rather intrigued by the muggle world. Young Harry and Hermione have agreed to teach me some of their ways. Whereas Ron and Hope are merely here for the same purpose as I.”

Snape turned around to face Dumbledore standing on the stone stairs, his face stern.

“Very well.” Snape said with a tight lipped smile before turning on his heels and walking away.

“Come.” Dumbledore said before he walked back up the stone steps into his office.

The wooden door was already open when Hope reached the last step. As she walked inside, she saw Dumbledore sitting behind a desk covered with books, loose papers, and a wand. Near him, was a perched-bird on a golden bird stand. With a small cough, the tribrid joined the three wizards in the middle of the circular room.

“Hope, I presume.” Dumbledore said as he leant over his desk, intertwining his fingers.

“How do you know my name?” She asked.

“I may be a bit… seasoned, but my ears are as good as the day I was born.” He smiled softly. “So, mind telling me what this is all about?” He asked all four teenagers in the room.

“It’s a long story.” Hope said as the other three nodded.

“I have time.” The headmaster said as he conjured up four seats for them to sit on.

The great hall was filled with chatter and the clanging of utensils and glasses as everyone enjoyed their meal. However, as soon as Dumbledore stood up from his seat, the room slowly fell silent. All eyes were on him as he cleared his throat and pushed his half-moon spectacles up his nose.

“I expect many of you have heard the rumours of a new student joining our school. Well, I am glad to say they are true. It is rather rare that we have transfer students especially this close to the end of the school year. However, I hope you welcome her with open arms. Now that that has been said, Hope Mikaelson, I believe it’s time for your sorting.” Dumbledore said. He motioned to a black wooden door behind the teacher’s table that suddenly opened.

A petite figure with her head held high walked into the great hall, dressed in plain black robes devoid of any house colours. She walked past the long table, with every teacher watching her. As she glided down them, her eyes caught those of Snape’s questioning ones. Her eyebrow quirked before she shifted her gaze to the stool that was summoned with an old hat on it. A woman with emerald green robes reached Hope and gestured for her to sit down as she lifted the hat. Hope sat graciously then McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the auburn girl’s head.

“Well, how very peculiar... You are unlike any witch or wizards who’s worn me. You have powers He-who-must-not-be-named would be envious of, oh yes. You are cunning, smart I see. You have a darkness, there is no denying it. However, where there is darkness there is good. Where there is loss, there is love. Where there is sadness there is a sliver of joy.” The sorting hat whispered inside Hope’s head slowly. “Now, where should I put you? You would thrive in Slytherin –”

“I can’t be in Slytherin. I have a mission. I need to get back to –”

“To Josie. Yes, I can see. She holds a dear place in your heart.” He said, cutting Hope off who had the urge to punch the hat who dared read her mind. Instead, she clenched her hands on each side of the stool until her knuckles were white and the wood was dented with the marks of her nails.

“Well.” The hat coughed. “It better be… Gryffindor!” He said, his voice echoing through the great hall. The Gryffindor table erupted in claps and yells, happy to accept a new student to their midst.

Hope jumped off the stool, grateful to take the hat off her head and walked over to the cheering group of students. She scanned their heads until she saw the three wizards who she had met her first day in this  
universe. Waving, she moved towards them and sat between Harry and a small timid boy with dark brown thin hair.

“Hi guys.” She said to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

“Gryffindor! Who would have thought!” Ron squealed.

“That hat is rude. Going into my mind without my consent. Who does he think he is? And since when do hats talk?” Hope vented to her friends. The three wizards snickered at the tribrid’s frustration.

Hope merely rolled her eyes and started eating a pie that magically appeared in front of her, on a golden plate. Once all the dirty dishes vanished, the students left the great hall and made their way to the dormitories. Hope followed the Gryffindors out, memorising her way around the castle. The tribrid nearly fell on the moving stairs when one of the steps disappeared underneath her.

“What the fuck?” She cried as she grabbed onto the banister with her supernatural reflexes.

“Oh, yeah. You have to be careful. Some of these steps are jinxed.” Hermione said.

“Right.” Hope answered with a huff.

A few minutes later, they reached the portrait of a fat lady holding a wine glass in her right hand.

“Password.” She said in a monotonous tone.

“Scurvy Cur.” Harry said. The woman nodded and swung her painting forward, revealing a hidden door. Ron pushed the door open and walked in, Hermione, Harry and Hope following behind him.

“This is the Gryffindor common room.” Hermione said. “Come, I’ll take you to your new room.”

Hermione grabbed onto Hope’s hand and pulled her upstairs to the girls’ dormitories, leaving the two teenage boys behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I summoned my inner Snape for this chapter. What did you think?
> 
> I currently have writer's block on my other story "we're more than friends" so I highly doubt a chapter for that one will be published this week-end. Sorry


	6. Wingardium LeviOsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while. Sorry for that... I had my uni papers to fill and send out, and other stuff. So, writing was kinda put on hold for a while. Again, sorry.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy (even though it's kinda a filler chapter)

It felt weird in her hand. Weighing it down. The thought of having to use a wand to perform spells seemed childlike to Hope. Why would wizards need such an object when magic floods through their veins? Nevertheless, if she were to keep up this act, she would have to get used to it.

Dumbledore had sent an owl, at the break of dawn, to Hope’s room. Thankfully, she shared with Hermione, and two other girls whose names she didn’t know. It was Hermione who woke up to the owl pecking at the window, parcel and parchment wrapped around his leg. The name _Hope Mikaelson_ was written in cursive that resembled the letters Harry received from the headmaster. With a small caress from the frizzy-haired girl, the owl flew back to whence it came. Parcel and parchment in hand, Hermione lunged onto the sleeping tribrid’s bed, jolting Hope awake.

“What the actual fuck Hermione?” She whisper-yelled as the muggleborn giggled.

“Sorry, sorry. It was too tempting. You have mail.” Hope frowned at Hermione’s statement.

“Mail? But I don’t –”

“It’s from Dumbledore.” Hermione said, cutting Hope off, whilst thrusting the parcel in the tribrid’s chest with the letter on top. The frown stayed as Hope teared open the letter and started reading.

_Dear Hope,_

_To maintain appearances, you will need a wand to perform spells. As I know you do not need one from where you come from, I have asked Olivander to fashion one from a simple branch I hand picked myself. If anyone asks, it is made from Cedar._

_According to my friend Olivander, those who carry cedar wands are loyal and are strong of character. I find those qualities in you._

_I wish you well,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

“What does it say?” Hermione asked.

“He got me a wand.” Hope replied, skimming the letter again. “Why would someone ask what wood my wand is made from?” She asked as she placed the letter on her nightstand. Her attention was fully focused on the parcel in front of her. Attentively, she pulled on the string holding the wrapping in place. Once it was off, the wrapping fell by itself to reveal a rectangular black box with the name _Olivander’s_ etched in silver at the top. She looked up at Hermione who was waiting impatiently for Hope to open it and reveal the wand inside.

 _This must be important to them in this world._ She thought.

Hope turned her gaze back to the box and opened it. Inside was a straight light brown wooden wand. The tribrid picked it up. The handle was spacious, her thumb caressed the ring carved into the wand, separating the handle and the tip.

“So, how does it feel?” Hermione asked, practically beaming. Again, Hope frowned as she looked up at the girl in front of her.

“What do you mean? It’s a fashioned stick.” Hermione’s eagerness died down, somewhat.

“Well, you still need to learn to use it. Even if it is just for show. So, go on. Do a spell.”

“Don’t you have like special wand movements I should know about?”

“Okay, okay. I’ll teach you a simple levitation spell. All you have to do is swish and flick. Like this.” Hermione snatched Hope’s wand to demonstrate the movement she had mastered in her first year at Hogwarts. “As you do, you must say _Wingardium Leviosa_.” She, then, handed the wand back to her friend but pulled it away right before Hope could grab it. “Oh, and please don’t do like Ronald. It’s Levi **O** sa not levios **A**. Got it?”

With a quick nod, Hope was handed her wand. Raising her wand hand in the air, gripping tightly around the foreign object, she swished and flicked, and she pronounced the incantation. Despite the correct movements and pronunciation – to which Hermione congratulated her – nothing moved. Hope found it a challenge to keep up the appearance and perform the spell that would work for her.

_Vardemus – I mean Clarke – taught me a prefix that would delay the effects of the spell you cast._

Josie’s voice said in Hope’s head. A distant memory from after they vanquished Clarke. Hope closed her eyes, muttering the levitation spell she had learned as a child with the prefix. Then she opened her eyes, and waved her wand in the air, articulating _Wingardium Leviosa_. The box in front of her lifted up in the air, floated a few seconds before falling back down on the bed with a dull thud. 

"Perfect!" Hermione beamed before jumping off the bed. "We should get ready. Breakfast will be soon, and you don't want to be late on your first day." 

Hope groaned and fell back on her bed. It was just her luck to be sent to a universe where she would have to attend classes. And this time, she had no monster excuses. 

Breakfast was a noisy affair. Every student and teacher were present. Hope didn't mind the crowd the night before. She was too tired and hungry to notice. However, with a good night's rest in a comfortable bed - nothing compared to hers back at Salvatore - she noticed everything. With a growing headache from all the chatter, clanging and scrapping of plates and cutlery, Hope just wanted to paint. To be in a secluded area. To focus on the way her paintbrush would stoke against the canvas, filling it with colour and emotion. 

A small groan escaped her lips as she remembered she didn't have her art supplies. How was she going to get through this without an outlet? Running was a good one. However, the forest was filled with creatures Hope had never heard off. What if she killed one and started a war, or if someone were to see her and out her?

She could always go back to the shrieking shack, break everything then fix it all over again. Although the idea was tempting, Hope wasn't in the mood to break anything, let alone mend anything. Her hands twitched with the eagerness to paint. 

Turning to Harry, who was sitting next to her, indulging in a stack of pancakes, she spoke. "Harry, do you know where I can get some art supplies? Paint Brushes, paint, canvases. All of that stuff."

"I don't think you can find that in Hogsmeade. Maybe Dumbledore might be able to get it for you. I can ask him if you'd like." He offered. 

"No that's fine. I have to thank him for my wand anyways. That brings me to my next question. How do I send a letter?" 

Hope's first lesson was herbology. Thankfully, Dumbledore had placed her in year three despite her being eighteen. According to everyone else, she was thirteen. A quick illusion charmed made her look five years younger. This benefited the tribrid immensely. She wouldn't really have to socialise with anybody, and she would be sharing all her classes with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

The herbology classroom was in one of the greenhouses. Instead of desks, the room had a big grey table big enough to fit every student around it. Hope followed her friends to the four empty seats the furthest from the exit. Hermione and Ron sat on both sides of the tribrid, whilst Harry was sitting between Ron and the small boy, she saw the night before at the Gryffindor table. 

"Hope, this is Neville. Neville, this is Hope." Harry said, gesturing between the two. 

"Hi Neville." Hope said amicably. 

"H-hi." He replied shyly. 

Before Harry could open his mouth again, the door to the greenhouse flung open. A large woman with a floppy wizard's hat walked in with a large smile on her face. "Morning class."

"Morning." The class answered in unison. 

Professor Sprout, as it was written on Hope's timetable, scanned the room. Once her gaze fell on the young Mikaelson, her smile fell into one of sympathy. It reminded the tribrid of the smiles Doctor Saltzman would give her around this time of year. A _I know what you're going through, but I don't know how to help_ smile. Some kids would look at her with the same look professor Sprout was giving her right now. Since she was sent here, Hope had not had time to mourn her parents. She was busy looking for a way back. She suddenly felt a tinge of guilt. Her parents died for her, and she simply didn't have the _time_ to mourn them. What sort of daughter was she? 

A hand on her upper arm snapped her out of her thoughts. Hope turned her head to a worried Hermione. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, eyeing the older girl's cheeks and eyes. "You're crying." 

"Yeah." Hope hurriedly wiped the tears away. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Hermione contemplated, examining the tribrid before muttering an okay. Both girls turned their attention back to professor Sprout. 

The rest of the morning went by fast. In double transfiguration, Hope had to turn an animal into an inanimate object. She turned her toad into a statue of a wolf. 

At lunchtime, Harry dragged Hope to the owlery to send her letter. 

"You're telling me you get birds -" 

"Owls." Harry corrected her. 

"Right, owls. You use owls to send mail."

Harry nodded, and reached inside his bag for parchment and a quill. "Here." He said, handing it to her.

The next day, when Hope came back from a long day of socialising and hiding her true nature, she was delighted to find multiple parcels at the end of her bed. All giddy, Hope skipped to the brown packages and picked up the white card placed delicately on top.

_I’m fascinated to see what you create – Dumbledore_

Hope frantically ripped through each parcel. Dumbledore had gifted her everything her artist’s heart desired. Wrapping paper littered her corner of the room when Hermione and one of the girls they roomed with walked in.

“What’s this?” The girl asked, walking over to Hope’s bed, eyeing the paint brushes and canvases currently splattered on it.

If Hope were back at the Salvatore School, she would tell the girl something along the lines of none of your business, but she was not. Instead, she was picking up the ripped wrapping paper and stuffing it in the bin. Hermione, who’d grown to understand the older girl, dramatically flopped on her bed and sighed.

“I’m exhausted, how about you Charlie?”

The girl’s head turned to Hermione, and Hope gave the frizzy-haired girl a thankful smile. Before long, Charlie was ranting about her day and completely forgot about Hope. Hermione nodded and muttered a few words here and there, indicating she was paying attention, but Hope knew better. A decade of listening to Lizzie’s exaggerated tirades taught her that.

That night, Hope went to bed with a small smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll be back at the Salvatore school.


	7. What the fuck was that

“Josie? Hey Josie?” A familiar voice whispered as they nudged Josie awake. The girl’s eyes started to flutter, the sun shining through the window hitting her face and warming it. “Josie wake up, please. Let me see those beautiful brown eyes.” It took her a few seconds to register what the voice said but when she did a wave of excitement flew through her. She knew that voice. She would recognise it anywhere.

“Hope?” She croaked as she opened her eyes. The sun was shining brightly behind the figure, hovering over her, making it impossible to see her face. She shuffled a bit to lean against the headrest. A cloud must have covered the bright sun because the room darkened slightly letting Josie decipher the tribrid’s features. “Oh my god, Hope!” She yelped as she flung her arms around her crush’s shoulders. “You’re here. I can’t believe you’re here! When? How? Where were you?”

Chuckling, Hope reciprocated the hug then pulled away to examine Josie’s face. “God I’ve missed you Josie.” She said.

“I’ve missed you too.” Tears now filled the siphoner’s eyes. “Don’t ever leave me again!” She said, slapping Hope’s arm.

“I’ll never leave you again. I can’t because I lo-”

“Josie! Wake up!” Lizzie yelled, throwing a pillow on her twin’s face to finally wake her from her slumber. “For fuck’s sake Jo, we’re going to be late for class. Again!” The blond siphoner was standing beside Josie’s bed, her arms crossed with a scowl on her face.

Josie lifted herself up on her bed, looking around the room searching for Hope. When all she saw was the emptiness of her side of the room and that of her twin’s she couldn’t hold the tears.

“It wasn’t real.” She muttered before crumbling into her arms. Lizzie’s mouth fell agape, her arms fell to her side as her face contorted in confusion. Moments later the blond siphoner pulled her sister into a hug, running a hand through her hair as Josie cried into her shoulder.

“Josie, what’s wrong?” She asked. The sobbing calmed down a bit as Josie tried to muster up her strength to say what was wrong. Eventually the only word she was able to say was ‘Hope’ before her weeping came back full force. Lizzie nodded internally. She knew her sister was struggling more than the others with the missing tribrid, even Landon seemed fine and they were exes.

The bell rang for first period, but the Saltzman twins hadn’t moved from their current position. Josie was too emotional to be left by herself so Lizzie decided for them both that they would have a day off. For the next hour whatever Josie needed Lizzie did. When she was thirsty, Lizzie would run to their bathroom and fill a cup with water. When Josie’s cries were accompanied with snot, Lizzie – somewhat disgusted by the mucus left on her favourite Salvatore issued sweater – conjured up some tissues. And when Josie sunk into her mattress, holding her sister tightly as if the world would crumble around her if she let go, Lizzie was there to cuddle her until she fell asleep.

Alaric Saltzman walked into his daughter’s room with a disapproving scowl plastered on his face. His twins had skipped three periods already and he wasn’t going to let them skip the rest of the day. However, when he saw a sleeping Josie clinging onto her sister for dear life his scowl fell and was replaced with concern.

“What happened?” He asked Lizzie in a whisper.

“I don’t know. She woke up, muttered something about ‘she’s not here’ then started crying.” She replied watching her father walking towards them quietly.

“Who?”

Rolling her eyes, Lizzie replied, “Hope. Who else? We need to find her dad. We need to find her for Josie.” Her gaze fell back to her sister who was snoring a little. She looked so peaceful while she slept; something Lizzie and Alaric hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Yes, we do.” Alaric replied nodding as he turned his focus to his brunette daughter.

It was lunchtime before Josie finally woke up from her slumber. With a yawn she patted the other side of her bed she swore her sister was. But when her hand hit the cold rumpled sheets, she turned her head and frowned.

_Where was she?_

She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes, and yawned once again. Sleep deprivation was catching up to her after weeks of barely sleeping a wink. The door to her dorm room was kicked open by Lizzie who was holding a tray filled with food and two drinks.

“Oh, good. You’re awake. Help me with this could you?” She asked as the tray she was balancing with the tower of food wobbled in her hands. Josie pulled her covers off her and walked over to her struggling sister. Picking up what she assumed was her plate and her cup and placing it on her desk. “That’s not what I meant.” Lizzie muttered under her breath.

With a mere shrug, Josie sat down and savoured the veggie lasagna her sister had picked out. Lizzie on the other hand fumbled with the tray before settling it down on her own desk. She sat down and took a bite out of her risotto before speaking.

“You mind telling me what that was all about?” She may love her sister with all her heart, and she knew she was trying her best to be better but sometimes Lizzie could not be tactful even if it would bite her up the ass.

Josie took another bite, savouring it before replying. Some part of her didn’t want to admit she had dreamt of Hope and that that was the reason she had a small – yet understandable – meltdown. But she knew that if she wanted to be useful in finding her- their friend- she would need to talk to someone. Even though pushing down feelings was her forte, with a sister like hers she had to learn to, whatever she was feeling was uncontrollable. Little boxes, she used to say to herself. Little boxes she would lock and throw away the key. Why wasn’t it working this time? She didn’t know. All she knew was that her little boxes were overflowing and if she didn’t do anything about it soon, they would explode. So, with a deep sigh she dropped her fork and turned her chair to face her twin.

“I… I had this dream. It felt so real. I was in bed and this angelic voice muttered my name. It was Hope. Lizzie, she said she missed me, and I hugged her so hard. I didn’t ever want to let her go. But then I woke up… And I guess not seeing her here was … too much. Lizzie it’s been nearly a month. Blarney hasn’t been much help. She could be anywhere. She could be dead for all we know!”

“Don’t think like that Josie.” Her sister scolded her. “Hope is a badass. She can take care of herself. Wherever she is, she is fine. We will find her. If you want, we can even go down to see little lord Fauntleroy and interrogate him ourselves.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Lizzie. Think of last time I was there… I nearly killed him.” Josie said regretfully.

“Don’t worry about it. This time you’ll have me there. We’re in this together. What do you say?” Lizzie asked encouragingly, her eyes wide with determination and a hint of excitement.

“Okay.” Josie answered. She couldn’t say no to Lizzie when she looked like that.

After their lunch, the girls snuck into the wolf transitioning cells. They barely had any trouble except for a few stray teachers or students wandering around the corridors. Alyssa Chang nearly caught them, but Josie had cast an invisibility spell on themselves. The rest of the way was a walk in the park.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t miss Josie Saltzman. The girl who tried to kill me.” Blarney said with an amused tone.

“For someone who nearly died you don’t seem too scared.” Lizzie said, her arms crossed whilst glaring at the leprechaun behind the cell doors.

The leprechaun simply laughed at the expense of the blond twin. “If you were to kill me, you will never find your friend. Mind you she doesn’t seem to be so rushed to come back. I mean she’s already made friends there. What’s to say she won’t build a life and forget all about you.”

“She wouldn’t do that.” Josie spat.

“Well of course she would. She’s already doing it. Already sorted into a house and all. Soon enough she’ll have found a new girl or boy toy to play with. Then what will stop her from marrying them, having kids of their own? Nothing, no one could bring her back here. Why would she want to? This world only represents bloodshed and pain to the young Mikaelson.”

“Wait. What do you mean by this world?” Lizzie said, cutting his torment short and taking a few steps forward. Blarney pierced his lips, his eyes widening in realisation. He had slipped up. Dodging eye contact with the twins he stepped back, cheeks flushing.

“You sent her to a different world.” Josie uttered with disbelief. Her twin turned her head to look at her. “Which one? How do we get there?”

Silence.

“Answer her.” Lizzie growled taking a step forward once more.

“What are you going to do? Stare me to death?” He chuckled. The twins looked at each other before nodding and walking over to the cell door. With a flick of their wrists it flew off its hinges and they walked in. Grabbing the mouthy leprechaun, they started siphoning. It wasn’t much at first. They only wanted him to feel himself weaken under their grasp. Make him panic.

“Tell us or you’re going to see what’s at the end of my fucking rainbow.” Lizzie spat.

“You really think this is going to make me talk?” He laughed. Josie wasn’t taking it though. She had had enough beating around the bush. She wanted Hope back now. Her blood was boiling, the magic she was siphoning creating a heat wave inside of her. The itch to take more grew stronger. Normally she would ignore it, and will herself to let go. But this time she couldn’t. The itch was too strong and her will practically inexistent. It was only when Blarney let out a loud shriek that she let go, stumbling back a few feet.

Looking up, she saw Lizzie watching her with worry. Ashamed she looked down. The sight below wasn’t what she had expected though. Blarney was crumbling on the ground. His skin was stuck to his bones, as if no muscles or water were in him. He was as white as paper and his eyes were nearly coming out of their sockets.

_What had I done?_

It wasn’t the time to feel bad though. She still needed answers. So, kneeling she picked up the collar of the leprechaun’s green suit and pulled him up, so he was dangling in mid-air. He flinched at the sudden contact and squirmed as his feet left the ground. He weighed near to nothing for Josie. She didn’t know if it had to do with his current state or the adrenaline and magic coursing through her blood right now, and frankly she didn’t give a damn. All she wanted was answers.

“Where. Is. She?” Her voice was unrecognisable. “Tell me now or I’ll finish what I started.” Fury was an ugly colour, yet it was effective. Blarney blurted out all she needed to know as he pleaded for his life. “Now was that so hard?” She asked with an innocent yet malicious voice, before releasing her grip on the leprechaun’s collar. Letting him fall a meter before hitting the dirty ground with a loud thud. Without even flinching Josie turned on her heels and swiftly walked out of the cell, Lizzie following behind her. The cell door magically fixed itself and slammed shut as they left the room.

“Josie what the fuck was that !?” Lizzie practically yelled at her sister.

They walked into the library, heads turning at them from Lizzie’s outburst. Josie ignored her and walked over to the spells section, her fingers gliding down the row of books before she found the one she was looking for. Pulling it out and walking to an empty table, joined by her sister seconds later, she started reading.

_The Art of Astral Projection._

“Josie!” Lizzie said again, trying to catch her sister’s attention.

“Will you shut up? We got what we were looking for, did we not? Now either you help me find a way to magically contact Hope and pull her out or leave. Your choice.” Josie whisper-yelled to her sister before letting an exasperated sigh escape her lips.

Lizzie glared at her for a few moments before standing up, walking up to the row of books they were at before and pulling one out herself. She came back, dropping her book back with a loud thud.

_Advanced Spells_

Josie rolled her eyes as she read the title of her sister’s book. “I don’t see how that book will help.”

“You never know. It’s better than just magically facetiming her. How are you going to pull her back into our world with astral projection dear sister? Pray tell.”

Josie replied with a huff and went back to reading. Satisfied, Lizzie did the same. They spent the rest of the day going through books, looking for a way to get Hope back. Neither one mentioning what happened down in the cell.


	8. Hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend that the harry potter books don't exist ;)

_Hope was walking through the familiar woods surrounding the Salvatore Boarding school, the familiar smell of flowers, trees and magic filled the air around her. It felt calming, comfortable, it felt like home.  
The tribrid ran through the woods until she reached the edge. There, she stopped. In front of her stood the Salvatore Boarding school. Her second home. Ecstasy filled her veins, her heart pumping a mile a minute, as she saw the faces of her peers. Unable to hold her excitement, Hope ran towards the backdoor, leading her inside._

_As soon as her foot crossed the threshold, however, the world around her chilled. The small thud of the door closing was the only sound in the room. Hope, tentatively, started walking. Her eyes peered into the empty rooms and hallways for any signs of life. A chill shot through her spine which resulted in her wrapping her arms around her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm – something she hadn’t done since she triggered her werewolf curse. It wasn’t until she reached the hallway leading to Dr. Saltzman’s office that she heard a muffled conversation._

_Her ears perked up, much like in her wolf form, as she closed the distance. She knocked on the door but was met with silence. She knocked once more; nothing. Hope opened the door nonetheless and felt the warmth of the room brushing against her face. Her eyes closed for a second, embracing it, before turning her attention to the people inside._

_Before her stood the super squad and Dr. Saltzman, all staring at her in a way she had hoped they would not._

_Unrecognition._

_It was painful the first time, when she had jumped into Malivore, but she knew what the consequences were. It was her choice. She knew what to expect when she finally got out._

_But this time, it was worse. A small part of her hoped they would remember her, that whatever that blasted monster did to send her away didn’t erase their memories of her. But here she was, standing in front of the people she considered her friends, her family. Yet, to them, she was a stranger. And it hurt. She wouldn’t be able to deal with it another time._

_“Who are you?” The words were spat at her. Hope looked in the direction of the one who said it and locked eyes with Josie Saltzman. Suddenly, the tribrid could feel her heart shatter, little by little. She peeled her eyes away from the brunette twin and turned to the others. Each one wore the same look. Each one was studying her carefully, like prey, ready to pounce at any moment._

_A large piece of Hope's heart fell to the pit of her stomach. She took a step forward, her gaze fixed on the brunette twin, and stretched out to her hand, but quickly retracted it when Dr. Saltzman reached for his crossbow._

_“I’m Hope Mikaelson.” She struggled to say, her voice cracking slightly as she tried to withhold the tears starting to form in her eyes._

_“A Mikaelson? You’re not welcome here. Leave.” Dr. Saltzman said, his crossbow raised, ready to shoot, standing protectively in front of his daughters._

_“Dr. Saltzman, please.” Hope begged, taking a step forward and raising her hand, but the damage was done. The twins had siphoned some magic from the school floor and cast a spell throwing Hope across the room whilst their father shot the tribrid in her chest, letting her fall unconscious._

Hope woke up with tears running down her cheeks. Her head was buried in her cushion whilst the rest of her was curled up in a ball beneath her bed sheets. She brought her hand, which was clutching her cover, to her mouth to muffle the sobs escaping her lips. Although her curtains around her four-poster bed were drawn, the early morning light illuminated the ceiling above.

Once she had calmed down, Hope pulled her covers off her and slipped out of the room, wearing a nightgown and some fuzzy slippers. She wandered down the steps of the dormitories until she reached the common room. The room was empty and was chillier than it was when she went to bed. Hope glimpsed at the fireplace and saw the last flame flickering before it inevitably died down.

Taking a seat against the front of the sofa, Hope flicked her wrist to rekindle the fire. She watched the flames as her mind drifted to her nightmare.

They say dreams are our subconscious mind trying to share something with us. Sometimes, it’s something we do not dare admit or it’s a fear.

In Hope’s case, it was the latter.

When she first arrived at Hogwarts, she worried she would never find her way back home. She feared she would be stuck here forever. Cast away, never to see her family and friends ever again. And the longer she was gone, the more that fear grew. However, the thing that terrified her the most, was if they had forgotten her all over again. This was what was keeping the tribrid up at night.

Some nightmares were gentler, like this one, others resulted in her jolting awake, hyperventilating. In both cases, however, she would be crying.

It had become a sort of habit for the young Mikaelson to finish her night daydreaming in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. It was a miracle no one had seen her yet, but Hope was careful. With her werewolf hearing, she would check for any students waking up, and once they were, she would drift back into her dorm.

It was lunchtime when Hope, Harry and Ron met up with Hermione in the Great Hall. The trio were already sitting down, enjoying their mashed potatoes and sausages when Hermione trudged up to them, her bag slipping off her shoulder from the sheer weight of it. Once she reached them, she threw her bag on the floor in a huff then sat down next to Harry. She moved her shoulder in a circular motion and stretched her neck before reaching for the goblet in front of her and gulping down the pumpkin juice.

Hope, who was eyeing her the entire time, noticed the slight glint of a necklace underneath the girl’s robes. Her eyebrow quirked, something the Mikaelson family was infamous for and Hope had mastered as a mere child, and remembered what the frizzy-haired girl had said that night they had met.

_This is a time turner, it’s what helped me get to class all year._

Hope had forgotten about it, as she was too busy looking for a way back home, but the object did fascinate her. Something that permits you to travel back in time. Suddenly, a dangerous thought crossed Hope’s mind.

_I could save my parents._

Fifteen-year-old Hope would have no problem stealing that necklace and using it to bring her parents, her family, back. Yet, back then, it was only a pipe dream. But now, with the time turner around Hermione’s neck, that dream could become a reality. All she would have to do is take it when she leaves, and by then it would be too late.

“Hope?” Ron asked, snapping her out of her daze.

“Hmm.” She hummed, looking at him, her eyes slightly wider than usual.

“You have a free period next, right?” He questioned, slightly flustered which didn’t go unnoticed by his two best friends.

“Yeah, why?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to the library to look for a way back.” She replied, before taking another bite out of her now lukewarm mashed potatoes.

“Want some help?” He asked with a toothy grin, to which Hope replied with a simple nod.

It was nearing the end of the free period, and Hope and Ron were sifting through countless spell books, looking for an answer. The pages were heavy under Hope’s fingertips, and the words were starting to blur around the edges. Her head was pounding from staring at books for an hour in a dimly lit corner of the library, where her and Ron decided to sit to not be bothered.

“Uhr! Nothing! We’ve been going through these books for weeks and we’ve still found nothing!” She groaned, as she slammed the book in her hands. A few heads turned at the sudden noise, but with a glare fit for a Mikaelson, they all turned their attention back to their own assignments.

“Calm down, Hope. We’ll find something, don’t worry. Look, we’ve been at it for nearly an hour, we should take a break.” Ron said calmly.

Hope sighed, clearly frustrated from the lack of solutions. No matter how childish it sounded, she wanted to go home. That’s all.

Fuck the leprechaun that sent her here.

She brushed her fingers through her hair, then nodded. It took only a few minutes before both teens were walking out of the library and heading in the direction of their next class which happened to be Care of Magical Creatures.

As they were walking down the hill, towards Hagrid’s hut, Harry caught up to them. His glasses were tilted slightly, his hair was a mess and his robes were disheveled and drooping off his shoulders.

“Blimey, Harry? What were you doing?” Ron asked once he saw the state of his friend.

“Peeves.” He hissed. “He thought it would be fun, chasing me down in the hallway and throwing whatever he could find at me.”

Hope was warned early about Peeves the poltergeist. He liked to play tricks on the students and staff at Hogwarts and, if you were out past curfew, would do anything in his power to get you caught. Hope had been lucky enough to not have been bothered by him for now, Harry and Ron on the other hand seemed to draw him out whenever they were alone. 

“Everybody ‘ere?” Hagrid asked as he stood in front of his pumpkin patch. The students formed a half circle around him, each clutching their monster book in their hands. “Good.” He said as he slapped his hands together in glee, excited to start the lesson. “Today we’re studyin’ salamanders.” He beamed. “I ‘ave prepared one for each of ya. If by the end of the lesson your salamander is dead, you’ve failed.”

A rupture of groans filled the air as the class followed Hagrid down to an open space near his hut, at the edge of the forest. In the centre of the clearing was a two-meter diameter fire and the flames were nearly as tall as Hope herself.

“Now, anyone know what would ‘appen if this fire were to extinguish?” Hagrid asked once everyone had arrived.

Naturally, one hand shot up instantly whilst everyone else avoided the professor’s eyes. Hermione Granger stood proud and tall as she swiftly answered Hagrid’s question.

“They would die.”

“Yea’. Five points to Gryffindor!” He exclaimed. “Now, how do we keep them alive when they are out of the fire?”

A girl with brown locks raised her hand. Hope eyed her and noticed the emerald green tie around her neck and the Slytherin crest etched onto her robes. Her face was straight, her eyes drooping downwards in a bored state. “We have to feed them pepper regularly for up to six hours.”

“Yes, five points to Slytherin.” Hagrid said, before continuing his lesson. “Now, Salamanders are brilliant creatures, they are. Their blood ‘as powerful curative and restorative properties. Your job is to extract some of their blood while keeping them alive. Good luck.”

The class shuffled into a line, each waiting to receive their own salamander, eager to get this class over with. Hope stood in front of Hermione as they waited for their turn. Turning around, the tribrid eyed the necklace chain, that was noticeable around the young witch’s neck, for the second time that day.

“Are you okay, Hope?” The frizzy-haired girl asked.

Hope replied with a nod and a tight-lipped smile before focusing her attention back on Ron’s head who she stood behind. She waited a while before turning back around but was met with the curious gaze of Hermione.

“I just- I was wondering if I could have a look at your necklace?” Hope asked in her most innocent voice. “I’m curious on how it works.” She continued.

Hermione’s eyes widened then instinctively reached for the time turner hidden behind her Gryffindor robes. She skimmed her surroundings, checking to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation. There were only a couple of students left before they reached Hagrid and the fire, and everyone who wasn’t busy distracting their salamanders with peppers were in their own conversations. When Hermione’s eyes fell back onto the tribrids’, her eyes squinted but soon found their usual look. Her right hand let the necklace go and started playing with the end of her monster book that was quietly watching the scene with it’s four black eyes.

“Maybe another time, Hope. Definitely not now.” She said finally. Hope barely nodded before her name was called to move forward.

Once Hope, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all had their salamanders in hand, they walked over to a corner of the clearing. Each had their own bowl of peppers next to them and a small vial and knife to extract the blood.

After an hour, no one had managed to fill their vial since that whenever they would attempt to cut the salamander, it would squirm and jump out of their hands. Some had even managed to run back into the fire, safe from any thirteen-year-old. Hope, who had seen the failed attempts of her classmates, tried something different. For the last hour – unlike everyone except for maybe, Hermione – the tribrid had been feeding the creature constantly, until it was so full, its eyes were starting to droop. When Hope heard the small heartbeat of the salamander in her hand calm down, and it’s breathing even out, she took the knife and placed a small cut on the edge of its paw. A few minutes later, her vial was full. Hagrid came up to her soon after and praised her for a job well done, then turned to Ron whose own salamander was running around the group, trying to escape Ron’s freakishly big hands.

By the end of the lesson, only a few students had managed to fill their vial and keep their salamander alive. Harry and Hermione were one of them.

The rest of the afternoon, Hope had off. It was rare for her to find some peace and quiet in a school where you’re constantly trying to hide your true nature, so she would relish these small moments given to her throughout the week.

When Care of magical creatures had ended, Hermione had looked at Hope suspiciously, but she chose to ignore it. Instead, she opted for a quick detour to her room to grab her painting gear. However, when she arrived, she saw an owl pecking at the window. Quickly, she ran to it and let the majestic grey owl in. It flew across the room before it finally perched itself on Hope’s nightstand. A package was dangling off its legs, it looked rather heavy for an owl and so the auburn-haired girl swiftly walked over to the owl and untied it from its legs.

An envelope was tucked in the wrapping that was addressed to Hope. She placed the package on the bed and settled herself down before opening it.

_Hope,_

_I have been looking for answers on my end, and I fell upon these books. I am lending them to you, wishing they have the answer you are looking for._

_Sincerely,_

_Dumbledore_

Once Hope had read the note, she placed it in the drawer of her nightstand then reached for the parcel. It was indeed very heavy. She unwrapped the books, two to be exact and skimmed them quickly. With a small huff, Hope picked them up and walked out of her room. She wandered around the school grounds for a while, before finding a place to sit and do some research. She needed the fresh air, and the day was nice, so she was going to enjoy it.

An hour later, Hope was sitting against a tree. She had read three quarters of the first book, and there was still no answer to her dilemma. She sighed as she turned the page about to read the next chapter when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

“Hope?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I should finish this story... comment if you want me to keep going


	9. No shit Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a hot minute since I last updated. Revision, moving out and anything uni related basically took all of my time. But now that's done for the year, I actually have time to write. I basically wrote this chapter on nights I couldn't fall asleep  
> I hope you enjoy, comments and kudos are appreciated :)

“Josie ?" Hope asked in amazement, as her eyes fell onto Josie. Throwing her book aside, landing with a dull thud against the grass, she stood up and ran towards the young brunette whom she had missed dearly. 

A wide smile spread on the siphoner's face as she watched the girl she cared for run towards her with vigour. She had started to doubt her and Lizzie's plan would work. She had spent multiple days with her nose tucked inside a book. Eventually, after having read everything with even a footnote on parallel universes, Josie's slither of hope to get the Mikaelson heir back grew dim. Fortunately for her, her twin, who had a sneaking suspicion the school library (that contained grimoires alongside superman comic books for christ’s sake) wouldn't hold the answers they needed, had phoned a reliable source. 

A few days later, Josie was sat in the far corner of the library, her hands lifting her head up as she lazily read a grimoire she had found tucked underneath the sofa. Unsurprisingly, it was as useless as the rest.

With a huff, she snapped the book shut, letting her head fall onto the hard cover as she closed her eyes. As if on queue, a book slammed onto the table and the insufferable sound of a chair scraping against the floor caught Josie’s attention. She jerked her head towards the sound, blinking a few times before meeting her sister's gaze.

"What do you want Lizzie ?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse for not having spoken much in the last few days.

"Why the glum face, Jo?" Lizzie asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Why do you think Lizzie? There is absolutely nothing in this damn school that can help Hope !" Josie exclaimed, attracting the few eyes in the library towards her. Sighing, she covered her face with her hands, massaging the forming headache overwhelming her. 

"No shit Sherlock.” Lizzie replied, rolling her eyes. “That's why I phoned someone who is actually useful, unlike dad who seems to be embracing his inner Tyrion Lannister." Lizzie replied as she reached for the book she had brought with her. Josie pulled her hands away and watched as her twin flipped through the pages until she stopped and shoved the book into the brunette's face. 

Josie grimaced as she pulled away slightly and took the copy in her hand. Skimming the first few lines, her heartbeat accelerated. 

"Who gave this to you?" She asked, her eyes lifting off the page to watch Lizzie intently.

With another roll of her eyes, Lizzie sighed.

"Aunt Bonnie, who else? I explained our situation with Toto, the friendly wolf, and Bonnie sent this over. She said something about pocket universes - MG would love that, Josie thought - and whatnot before telling me she'll send us that." She said, pointing to the grimoire now resting on top of the closed one.

Josie looked back at the spell in front of her and muttered the ingredients necessary under her breath. 

"And you're sure this is going to work?" She asked. The spell looked old, complicated but promising. Eyeing her sister once again, Lizzie replied with a simple shrug. "Then I guess it's worth a shot."

Indeed it was, Josie thought as Hope slowed down to a jog as she reached her. Her auburn locks seemed to shine under the sun, accentuating her features. Josie's heart did a little flip at the sight. The tribrid's smile was wide. She looked good, great even, and her eyes, my god how she had missed Hope’s piercing blue eyes.

"Josie" Hope whispered almost lovingly to her. She went for a hug, ready to be engulfed in all things Josie. Her warmth, her perfume that, when worn, barely hid her natural scent of vanilla but alas there was nothing. No warmth. No vanilla. Nothing to ground her to the siphoner. Nothing to reassure her she was really there.

Stumbling backwards, Hope readied herself to find herself alone in the vast grounds of Hogwarts, adamant her mind was playing tricks on her. Looking at her shoes, Hope felt a pang of pain in her heart. Balling her hands into fists, she tried to compose herself. However, once she looked up she was met with loving brown eyes and pouty lips. 

"I can't believe you're here." Hope said, her voice wavering slightly. The corner of her lips curled upwards, happy at having the chance to talk to the siphoner. “But how?” 

Josie tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke. "Oh you know, hours of research and the help of a certain Bonnie witch." She shrugged.

"You did that for me?" Hope asked with a hint of disbelief and relief in her voice. Not only had they remembered her, but they were actively looking for ways to get her back. 

A warm fuzzy feeling erupted in her chest, and the tribrid felt the urge to jump like a giddy tween who finally got that phone she'd been pestering about for months. Be that as it may, she couldn't stand the mortification if she ever did that in front of anyone - even Josie. Especially Josie. 

"Of course we did. I- we missed you. The supersquad isn't the same without its captain around." Josie joked, turning her head, laughing slightly, trying to hide her blush caused by her slip up. As she did, she got a glimpse of a magnificent castle and the grounds around it. "Where are we exactly, Hope?" She asked, her brows crinkled together as she turned her head towards Hope. 

"Hogwarts. Yeah, weird ass name I know." Hope added with a wave of her hand as she saw Josie about to open her mouth to speak. "It's a school for wizards and witches." 

Josie mindlessly nodded along, her eyes skimming the horizon. 

_It’s nice_ , she thought.

Eventually, her gaze drifted back to Hope whose smile grew wider. "What ?" Josie smiled at the shorter girl's expression.

"Nothing. I missed you, that's all. All of you." She added the last part quickly to which Josie's smile faltered a little, but if the tribrid noticed she didn't mention it. "Did you find a way to get me back? This place is nice and all, but I want to sleep in my own bed at some point in the near future." 

"We're working on it." Josie replied with a tight lipped smile, unwilling to admit the lack of progress they're making or the lack of help she's received, besides from her twin, in bringing Hope back. 

The tribrid nodded once before looking back at her feet. Josie quickly cleared her throat, making Hope shoot her head back up.

“We’ve been looking for a way to get you back the second you vanished but Blarney wouldn’t say where he sent you. He only slipped up when I… It doesn’t matter.” She said, shaking her head. “What matters is that i’ve spent the last week basically astral projecting myself into different worlds, walking around, trying to find you. And now, I have.” Josie’s voice faltered. Tears started to fill Josie’s eyes, and all Hope wanted to do was wipe them away. Yet she couldn’t, Josie wasn’t really there; she had to remind herself. It was obvious when Hope stared intently at the girl standing in front of her. 

Indeed, Josie was slowly fading in and out. It was barely imperceptible at first, but the longer she stayed the more she would fade. Hope eyed the girl and for the first time she noticed what she was wearing. Hair disheveled, droopy eyes, black leggings and an oddly familiar grey hoodie, yet she couldn’t recall ever seeing Josie with it.

Hope’s gaze locked once again with Josie’s. She couldn’t help the twinge of guilt she felt from the obvious lack of sleep the young siphoner was suffering from. A small frown crawled it’s way onto her face that Josie misinterpreted.

“I promise we’ll get you back, Hope. It’s only a matter of time before we find a spell to bring you back, and in the meantime we can talk. I’m not going to give up. I… I -” 

Hope took a step forward, a hand reaching for Josie, trying to shush her, but noticed the flush in Josie’s cheeks fading in and out, and lowered her hand. Josie quickly noticed and stopped her rambling. Hope smiled lightly, but didn’t bother taking a step back like she did before. Despite her not being physically there, just being within the young witches’ vicinity appeased the Mikaelson heir. 

“When was the last time you slept, Jo ?” Hope whispered.

Josie’s cheeks flushed slightly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Way to show appreciation to the girl who’s trying to save you.” Josie joked. 

With a roll of her eyes, Hope playfully smiled. “You know what I mean.” Suddenly, the light heartedness on Hope features fell to one of concern. Something Josie often found herself on the receiving end of. “But seriously, Jo, you should be taking better care of yourself.” 

“Says the one who’s best friend was the walls she built for the good part of a decade.”

“Ouch. Sleep deprived Josie is sassy. I like it.” 

Red tinted Josie’s cheeks for a third time, and Hope was enjoying getting the girl all flustered. 

The siphoner covered her face with her hair, turning her head to the side when she saw three figures walking up to them. Squinting, she asked Hope who they were. The auburn haired girl followed Josie’s eyesight and saw the familiar trio waltzing up to them joyfully. Before Hope could answer, they had reached them.

“Hey, Hope!” Ron called out with a wave which made both Hermione and Harry share a laugh. Ron’s face fell at his friend’s reaction. His face flushed to a bright red that reminded Hope of the other night when Neville was studying for a final, remembrall in hand. When Hope asked him what it was for, the smoke in the orb was clear. However, when Ginny would ask him questions from his footlong notes, more often than not the smoke was red. 

“Who’s this ?” Harry asked curiously, eyeing Josie up and down. 

“This.” Hope perked up. “Is Josie.” 

Both the tribrid and Hermione shared a look, Hermione’s lips curled upwards as she gave Hope a nod of approval. Hope rolled her eyes playfully, then turned her attention back to Josie who had an eyebrow raised. 

Never had Josie seen Hope so carefree. Maybe when she was a kid in the early days of Hope’s arrival to Salvatore, but soon after she closed herself off. The siphoner wondered briefly if Hope preferred her life now. Here. In a world where she was not burdened by the weight of her last name. Where she could be whoever she wanted to be, without monsters appearing out of nowhere. Where she didn’t have to be a hero. In a world where she could be happy. 

A very strong and perky english accent pulled Josie out of her thoughts. 

“Hello Josie, I’m Hermione Granger. This is Harry and Ron.” Harry gave a small wave as Ron offered a shy hello. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Hope hasn’t stopped talking about you. It’s nice to put a face to the name.” 

Josie lifted one of her brows, her eyes darting back to Hope as she addressed the young frizzy haired witch in front of her. 

“Oh really? And what, pray tell, has she said?” 

Hermione mischievously looked towards Hope then turned towards Josie fully. Clasping her hands together in front of her, and a smirk forming on her lips she started. “Well -” 

Before she even realised it, Hope was by Hermione’s side; her arm slung around the young witch’s shoulders, her hand clasped around her mouth. Cutting short whatever her thirteen year old friend had to say. 

When Hope looked back towards Josie, she was met with a curious glance and a smirk. Quickly, the tribrid shuffled away from Hermione and then proceeded to glare at the young witch, who only smiled back in return.

“So, does that mean you’re leaving us Hope?” Ron asked, turning everyone’s attention to him. 

The trio frowned slightly at the prospect of Hope leaving. They always knew she would leave at some point, but they thought they had some more time. 

Hope gave a reassuring smile before speaking. “Not yet. Besides, I can’t miss Fred and George’s prank on Peeves. They’ve been planning it for weeks. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I missed it.” 

That seemed to appease the three young teens. Hope stole a glance towards Josie and smiled which quickly faded - much like Josie herself. 

The colours in her cheeks were dimming, as was her body so much so that Hope could see the trees behind Josie through her. Josie scrunched her face together, her face turning to the side slightly in confusion. 

“What ?” She asked as she looked down at herself. She pulled her hands in front of her face and watched them as they faded in and out of view. A small oh slipped from her lips. Looking up she saw four pairs of eyes on her. “I guess that means it’s time to go.” She said sadly. 

Hermione looked between the two older teens before addressing Josie. 

“It was nice meeting you, Josie. Hope we’ll meet again.” And with that, she left, dragging both Ron and Harry behind her who spluttered out farewells until they were out of earshot. Josie giggled slightly making Hope turn her attention back to the young siphoner. Once the laughter died down, Josie started to speak.

“They seem nice.” 

“They are.” Hope smiled.

“You seem happy here. Carefree.” Josie said shyly to which Hope shook her head. “What?” She asked.

“I know what you’re going to say, Jo and no. I want to go back to Salvatore. To my family, my friends.” To you, went unsaid but weighed heavily on the tribrid’s chest. 

“But what about Hermione -” Josie started saying, pointing towards the direction the three wizards left. 

Shaking her head, Hope sighed. “They know I’m going back at some point. I never planned on staying nor will I change my mind.”

Josie shifted her weight from one foot to the other, staring down intensely at the grass, her bottom lip pulled between her lips. “But -”

“Do you not want me back for some reason ?” Hope asked in frustration. A part of her mind was confused as to why Josie would think she would want to stay here. A larger part however was telling her Josie didn’t want her to be back. That their lives have been better since she’s been gone. That the only reason Josie came was to check on her so her guilt wouldn’t nag at her for the rest of her life. That if this is probably the last time she’s going to see Josie and then when the girl vanishes, so will her chance to get home.

Josie’s eyes widened comically and her shoulders tensed. Her mouth fell open for a few seconds before she closed it and swallowed loudly. 

“What ? No! Why would you think that ?”

Hope agitatedly ran her hand through her hair. “I don’t know Jo. It seems like you’re looking for any excuse for me not to go home.” Her hand fell to her side. 

Josie took in a sharp breath, before stepping forward. “Hope, I- “ 

Before she could speak, Josie faded out completely leaving Hope behind.


End file.
